Dia de Natal  Especial do Dia dos Namorados
by Deb Rezende
Summary: O que pode ser mais irritante do que o dia dos namorados? Lily Evans diria que nada. Para escapar de mais um dia pavoroso, ela vai seguir um conselho inesperado: transformá-lo em seu feriado favorito. - JP/LE


**¹ - **Vamos ignorar que, nesse contexto, o dia dos namorados foi em fevereiro, ok?

**Dia de Natal – Especial do Dia dos Namorados**

**Capítulo único**

Se o seu despertador tocar, não ligue. Se sua amiga berrar, não acorde. Se arrancarem suas cobertas com um feitiço, ignore. Se ameaçarem te jogar água fria, se finja de morta. Se ameaçarem matar o seu gato, ronque. Só, por favor, não abra os olhos.

Porque hoje... Hoje é o dia dos namorados.

Dos 365 dias do ano (que podem ser também 366, não sei...) esse é, definitivamente, o pior. O mais opressor, deprimente e, sem mencionar, inútil. Quer dizer, existem muitos outros feriados com maior utilidade. Um claro exemplo? O dia da árvore! Quer me dizer coisa mais importante do que uma árvore? O que você faria sem ela? Nada, eu te respondo, já que a Terra quase não teria oxigênio o suficiente e você não estaria vivo. Além disso, entre uma árvore e um namorado, eu escolho a primeira sem pensar duas vezes.

Talvez você pensasse como eu se, quando tinha cinco anos e tudo o que mais queria no mundo era a Barbie Namorados, sua irmã gastasse todo o dinheiro que, supostamente, te compraria a boneca em um presente para, adivinha só?, o namorado. E escapasse ilesa.

Esse foi meu primeiro marco nesse dia estúpido.

O fato é que, para mim, esse dia não deveria existir. É um saco andar pelos corredores do castelo e ouvir: "E aí, Lily, quem vai ser o encontro desse ano?". Porque há em Hogwarts essa coisa ridícula de que é **necessário** ter um encontro à noite, os presentes criativos e o chupão no pescoço no dia seguinte. Pensando bem, eu acho que essa é uma tradição começada James Potter. E Sirius Black, muito provavelmente.

Aliás, esse é um dos motivos pelos quais o dia é tão detestável para mim. James Potter, não Sirius Black. Deus sabe lá por que, ele botou na cabeça que **nesse** dia dos namorados eu vou, finalmente, aceitar sair com ele. O problema é que essa fala se perdura por quatro anos e eu ainda não aceitei nada. Problema pra ele, eu quero dizer.

Mas, assim que eu abrir os olhos, o problema vai se tornar meu e esse dia pavoroso vai se tornar, infelizmente, real. Então, dessa vez, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer para me tirar da cama. Esse ano é oficial: o dia dos namorados não vai acontecer. Porque não existe dia se você o passa todo na cama, certo? Até tirarem todas as decorações penosas do castelo, eu permaneço dormindo.

- Lily, se apresse – falou Marlene, depois de fazer ameaças inúteis ao meu dever de casa de poções. Pff, como se eu fosse acordar por isso. – Você vai perder o café da manhã.

Droga. Não! Uma garota pode perder tudo, menos a comida. Ou, pelo menos, Lily Evans não pode.

Há em Hogwarts a ridícula tradição de decorar o castelo para todas as ocasiões. Eu não me importo quando é o Dia das Bruxas, adoro me esconder dentro das abóboras mutantes e assustar Marlene. Não me importo quando é Dia de Natal, porque eu adoro trancar Dorcas dentro das armaduras, e o Natal é meu feriado favorito de todos os tempos. Mas, quando é dia dos namorados... Eu só posso lamentar. Todo o castelo fica coberto de corações vermelhos e flores em cor de rosa, com serpentinas e confetes caindo no café de todo mundo e tornando o ato de comer quase uma tortura. Enquanto isso, Dumbledore fica rindo, McGonagall fica se fazendo de difícil e Slughorn põe na cabeça que todos nós queremos aprender a fazer Amortentia.

É o inferno na terra.

- Bom dia, Lils – disse James Potter, para completar o que eu chamo de uma excelente manhã.

Ignorei o cumprimento tirando um confete verde da minha torrada.

- Viu como o colégio está todo decorado para o dia dos namorados esse ano? – perguntou inutilmente.

- Jura? Nem reparei.

Na tentativa de tornar meus dias cada vez mais odiosos, James Potter nasceu. Eu me perguntei, durante anos, o que tinha feito de errado para merecer isso, ou se a mãe dele teria algum problema direto comigo. Mas como poderia? Eu sou trouxa! Resignada a aceitar que teria que conviver com esse energúmeno por sete anos, não me importei mais. Nem quando ele começou a me chamar para sair. Ou quando começou a berrar pedidos para sair. Ou quando começou a explodi-los na minha frente.

Eu nunca me importei, sou uma pessoa paciente. Talvez só tenha dito não uma vez ou outra.

Ou pelo menos eu dizia, já que, graças ao bom Merlin, ele parece ter desenvolvido um pouco de senso do ridículo e parado de me importunar com pedido para sair que ele sempre soube que seria invariavelmente negado. Acho que ele fazia isso por prazer de me ver irritada, não pode realmente achar que eu aceitaria algum dia. Nem mesmo ele poderia ser tão estúpido.

O fato é que agora Potter parece realmente ter se tornado um ser humano, parado de iludir dez garotas por semana, zombar dos alunos menores e atacar indefesos. O que eu considero um avanço muito grande.

Não que eu o tolere. Só o promovi de ameba à zumbi sem coração.

- Qual o problema, Lily? – brincou com o pote de açúcar que estava perigosamente perto da minha mão. Se ele tentar pegá-la, eu mordo.

- Você seria uma boa resposta – resmunguei, espetando meu pedaço de bacon. Que sorte, pelo menos nesse não caiu uma serpentina ainda.

- Ah, qual é, Lily? – Ele sorriu. Panaca. – Eu saco você. E o problema não sou eu.

Ah, que lindo, ele me "saca"! Sério, com um vocabulário desses, me surpreende que ele ainda não esteja no primeiro ano. Como conseguiu ganhar as notas das redações de dois metros que a gente tem que fazer em Transfiguração? Será que ele comprou a nota ou seduziu a McGonagall? É bem a cara dele fazer isso. E quem é que ainda fala que "saca" alguém, pelo amor de Deus?

- Certo, então qual é o meu problema? – perguntei, ligeiramente impaciente.

Logo, logo Dumbledore se levantaria e faria um discurso sobre o amor. Ele faz isso todo maldito dia dos namorados, sem compreender que não são todos os seus alunos que têm um namorado – ou qualquer coisa perto disso. Ou querem ter, na verdade.

Ah, tanto faz.

- Você não gosta do dia dos namorados – me olhou com intensidade, falando como se fosse um gênio e tivesse chegado ao fundo de um mistério secular. Ok, cabeção, essa já é velha, passe pra próxima!

Espetei mais um pedaço de bacon.

- Grande descoberta.

- Não sei por quê. – refletiu. Não estou acostumada a ver James Potter refletindo, era uma situação estranha pra mim, dava vontade de rir. Mas, seu eu risse, voariam pedaços de bacon pra todos os lados, o que seria um pouco constrangedor. Uma garota precisa manter a compostura.

- Não gosto, ué – respondi assim que tive a boca livre – Nem todo mundo é obrigado a gostar desse dia.

Mas, obviamente, parecia que eu era a única nesse castelo que achava isso. Até as crianças do primeiro ano pareciam encantadas, olhando com um misto de adoração e repulsa enquanto os alunos mais velhos se agarravam sem nenhum tipo de decoro no café-da-manhã. De uma hora pra outra, parecia que todos tinham alguém.

Menos eu. E, aparentemente, James Potter.

- Você deveria fazer dele alguma coisa que gosta, então – sorriu de lado, como que achasse que eu ia cair nessa. A mão dele ainda continuava no açucareiro, e eu deixava a minha perto só por desaforo – Qual seu feriado favorito?

Há! Essa é fácil!

- Natal! – respondi na mesma hora. Deus, eu amo o Natal. Na real, eu amo mesmo!

- Natal? – ele respondeu estupidamente. Talvez eu tenha que soletrar para ele. N-a-t-a-l *-* - Porque o Natal? Achei que você falaria Páscoa, porque poderia comer chocolate o dia todo.

- Eu posso comer chocolate em qualquer dia. Mas Natal... é único! O que me deixa zangada, porque por mim seria Natal todos os dias. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer quando é Dia de Natal, tudo é mais bonito. A comida é mais gostosa, as pessoas são mais felizes, as crianças são mais crianças e todo mundo se ama. Como você ainda pode esperar que eu prefira a Páscoa?

Acho que eu babei, porque ele me olhava com uma cara esquisita. Que culpa eu tenho que começo a me sentir tão esquisita quando falam de Natal? É a melhor época do ano! Eu me lembro que, quando era criança (mais ou menos na época em que descobri que dia dos namorados existia e era terrível) escrevia todos os dias para o Papai Noel, contando meus dias e como eu estava com saudade.

Deus, eu daria tudo, tudo mesmo, para que hoje fosse Natal!

- Transforme o dia de hoje em seu feriado favorito, então – falou, finalmente pegando na minha mão. Não reclamei. Eu estava meio que ainda extasiada por pensar no Natal pra registrar qualquer outra coisa.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

Porque, de repente, eu imaginei todos os corações transfigurados em guirlandas natalinas e todas as declarações de amor convertidas em votos de felicidade e prosperidade, enquanto todos os presentes ficavam a cargo do Papai Noel. Céus, era maravilhoso.

Eu podia fazer isso!

- Nós podemos fazer isso – disse James, como se tivesse lido minha mente.

_- If we're on the island of unwanted toys, we'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys. When Christmas day is here the most wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day of the year! – _cantei, enquanto espalhava um pouco mais de guirlanda pela Sala Precisa.

Ja Potter tinha me levado até aquele lugar um pouco mais cedo. Aparentemente era uma espécie de sala mágica capaz de realizar todos os seus desejos. Ou pelo menos era como eu interpretava, já que agora ela parecia a casa da minha avó quando era Natal. Estava absurdamente decorada com visgos em cada metro quadrado quando entramos aqui, o que James Potter jurou que não era culpa dele, que não tinha imaginado nada disso.

Mas, por precaução, eu acabei tirando todos eles.

- Essa é uma ideia ridícula – disse Marlene, enquanto trazia mais uma bandeja de canapés para a mesa de comida. Curiosamente, a sala não funcionava quando o assunto era comida. Se funcionasse, eu me mudaria para cá agora mesmo.

- Não, não é não – cantarolei – É a ideia mais genial que eu já tive.

- A ideia não foi sua, foi de James – me corrigiu.

Não importa, eu acabaria tendo aquela ideia uma hora ou outra. O que importa de verdade é que **não** é mais Dia dos Namorados! É Natal! E pensar que eu tinha cogitado passar o dia inteiro na cama!

- Não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso – Marlene reclamou de novo. Ela estava batendo nessa mesma tecla há séculos, desde quando eu gentilmente a sequestrei para me ajudar com os convites – Eu tinha um encontro, sabia?

- Seu encontro vem pra festa – retruquei alegremente – Cala a boca.

Marlene ia se encontrar com o Sirius, claro. Ela pensa que eu não sei, mas eu sei de tudo. Sou amiga íntima do Papai Noel, que é Deus. Então, claro, eu sei de tudo sobre todo mundo.

Ela não queria vir na festa, e achava que ninguém mais viria. Mas, se a esperança dela de o meu Natal ao acontecer era essa, se deu mal. Ao que parece, Hogwarts está prestes a ter uma grande festa natalina com nada menos do que cinquenta pessoas. Segura essa, Slugue!

James (tudo bem se eu chamá-lo assim nos meus pensamentos, certo?) disse que é porque todo mundo achou que seria uma maneira inovadora e romântica de passar o dia dos namorados (pff), mas eu sei que, na verdade, eles são tão loucos pra se livrar desse dia quanto eu!

- O seu também – ela retrucou.

- Oi? – disse alegremente sem realmente registrar a pergunta dela, colocando meu último arranjo e tirando o último visgo sobrevivente.

Toda festa de Natal da escola, James arranjava um jeito de me parar embaixo de um e me obrigava a dar um selinho nele. Eu dava, claro, porque longe de mim desrespeitar uma tradição de Natal. Mas dessa vez eu estava precavida.

- James – foi a resposta surpreendente dela – Ou você acha que ele está te dando um Natal só por lhe dar?

Eu ein.

Três horas mais tarde e eu estava pronta. Tinha tirado do malão meu vestido favorito de Natal – e foi uma sorte tê-lo colocado lá, para começo de conversa. Como se eu estivesse adivinhando que iria precisar dele. E não é que eu precisei!

Ao fundo, um grupo de elfos domésticos duendes fofinhos cantavam minhas canções favoritas de Natal. Não tinha dado tempo de contratar uma banda, mas não parecia que alguém estava se importando realmente com isso. E estava tudo lindo! E ninguém corria o risco de ser surpreendido debaixo de um visgo.

Não que alguém se preocupasse com isso, parecia que todo mundo ali estava se agarrando por toda a parte. _É o espírito natalino,_ disse a mim mesma.

- Feliz Natal – alguém falou às minhas costas.

Por ter me ajudado, levemente, a planejar a festa, eu tive que convidar James. Marlene riu quando eu comentei isso, dizendo que eu estava tirando todo o crédito dele. Mas eu e o Natal temos uma relação especial, e ele é só meu! Todinho meu.

O mesmo não se podia dizer de James Potter – não que eu quisesse dizer isso, pra começo de conversa. Mas eu sabia que, depois daqui, ele teria um encontro do dia dos namorados (se, supostamente, ainda existisse esse dia. Era mais como uma lembrança vaga) com alguma perdida desse castelo. Caso contrário, ele não estaria tão bonito. Porque até eu tenho que admitir que ele estava assim, era inegável e ele sabia que eu estava pensando nisso exatamente agora, senão não estaria dando esse sorriso sacana.

- Vestido bonito, Lily – sorriu, olhando meu vestido bege de bolinhas verdes, amarelas, azuis e vermelhas. – Quase te confundi com a árvore de natal.

Canalha. Meu vestido não era espalhafatoso, era super delicado e feminino. Minha avó me deu quando eu tinha 10 anos, usei até ficar tão surrado que não tive opção além de jogar fora. Chorei tanto no dia que minha mãe mandou fazer outro igualzinho, e depois outro quando aquele estava pequeno, e outro... E cá estou eu, com o mesmo vestido. Mas tive o decoro de mudar os sapatos. Eu não usava salto alto quando era criança.

Mas eu não me importava de ser confundida com a árvore de natal, era quase um elogio.

- Obrigada – sorri – Você está bonito também.

O espírito natalino me obrigou a dizer isso, minha mãe sempre me ensinou que devemos fazer elogio às pessoas no Natal. E ele estava totalmente gatinho naquela camisa pólo de mangas, preta, e aquela calça branca. Pqp, adoro homem de calça branca.

- Quer dizer, se o seu cabelo não tivesse me feito te confundir com um pinheiro – corrigi, quando ele começou a dar aquele sorriso que não cabia na boca que era tão característico.

E que murchou na mesma hora. James tem um pequeno probleminha com o cabelo: ele não para arrumado, simplesmente desponta em todas as direções. As meninas da escola acharam sexy quando ele, depois de desistir domar sua própria juba, começou a despenteá-la ainda mais. Eu acho desperdício de energia.

Na verdade, seu cabelo sempre foi um pomo da discórdia entre nós. Eu o acusava de usá-lo inutilmente enquanto achava que ela legal parecer despenteado, e ele me acusava de ter um desejo secreto de penteá-lo. Licença, mas quem na vida já teve como desejo sexual pentear um cabelo? Eu ri.

- Você está linda – ele repetiu. Só que, dessa vez, ele realmente falava sério e eu me senti meio encabulada.

Não gostava muito do jeito que ele me olhava como agora. Era como se realmente estivesse vendo algo encantador e que ele apreciava muito. Não era o tipo de olhar que um garoto lançasse a um desafio qualquer, e eu sabia que era isso que representava para James Potter. Então, quando ele me olhava assim, eu realmente não gostava.

- Bom, eu tenho que dar atenção aos meus convidados, eles podem querer alguma coisa – O que era total mentira porque, olhando em volta, a única coisa de que talvez eles precisassem era uma camisinha ou uma poção contraceptiva.

Ainda me olhando daquele jeito esquisito, ele deu um sorrisinho e abriu passagem.

É né...

- LILY! – gritou Marlene. Ela parecia irritada. Más notícias – Quer fazer esses elfos idiotas cantarem uma música menos irritante?

Eu tinha me esquecido: Lene não gosta nem um pouco de Natal. Ela diz que, quando era criança, a irmã mais velha dela arruinou o feriado contando que Papai Noel não existia e, desde então, ela acha que tudo isso é uma farsa.

Mas é claro que eu não acreditei nisso quando ela me contou porque, fala sério, o Papai Noel existe total!

- É Natal, Lene – falei, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. E, na verdade, era, porque a sala toda estava decorada e praticamente berrava isso. Aliás, os elfos duendes cantores gritavam – Eles estão cantando músicas de Natal! O que mais você esperava?

- Não é Natal, idiota! – ela rosnou – É dia dos namorados. Então mande-os tocar alguma coisa que pelo menos valha a pena!

E, bufando, ela foi reclamar com os duendes cantores. Mas vai perder o tempo, eu os preveni que uma morena louca iria gritar irracionalmente com eles, provavelmente ameaçar suas vidas com um feitiço. Um deles chegou a dar um grito excitado quando mencionei essa possibilidade, acho que ele era meu maluco.

Era quase meia noite e eu estava ficando meio deprimida, apesar desse ser um dos melhores dias da minha vida (afinal, é Natal). Eu sabia no meu íntimo que, quando desse meia noite, o Papai Noel não viria. E isso me deixava um pouco mal. Seria o meu primeiro Natal sem ele. Uma vozinha na minha cabeça dizia que não era realmente Natal, mas eu a ignorei porque era igualmente deprimente. Porque, se não fosse Natal, então seria novamente dia dos namorados e isso, por si só, já deixava as coisas um saco.

- Lily? – Alguém me chamou e uma coisa revirou no meu estomago quando eu reconheci.

Talvez não devesse ter comido tanto peru.

Eu achei que ele já tinha ido embora há muito tempo, encontrar uma garota qualquer e dar um presente pra ela, depois um beijo e, por fim, levá-la pra cama. Porque era isso que James Potter fazia. Então, em uma semana, ela estaria chorando no banheiro e eu teria que consolá-la, porque odeio ver pessoas chorando. O fato de o dia dos namorados (Natal!) estar quase acabando e ele ainda estar aqui era um tanto quanto bizarro.

- James? O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – exclamei surpresa.

E me arrependi no segundo seguinte, porque percebi que falei em voz alta o seu primeiro nome. E, infelizmente, ele registrou isso também e abriu o maior sorriso do mundo. Droga!

- É Natal – respondeu como seu eu fosse louca. Porque todo mundo deu para fazer isso hoje? – Como eu poderia ir embora sem entregar o seu presente?

Então, pra minha surpresa, ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha retangular bem fininha e eu imaginei, com horror, que ele me daria uma jóia. Céus, eu odeio jóias quase tanto quando o próprio dia dos namorados. Talvez porque esse seja um presente típico desse dia.

- Você não pode me dar um presente de natal – falei apavorada. – Não é Natal de verdade!

- É Natal se você disser que sim – falou com simplicidade, dando de ombros e empurrando a caixinha em minhas mãos.

Com um frio na barriga esquisito, eu peguei a caixa e pensei dez segundos antes de abri-la. Se fosse qualquer coisa que sugerisse flores, jóias ou bombons, eu fugiria apavorada.

Não era uma jóia. Nem um bombom. Nem mesmo uma flor. Pelo menos não exatamente. Era um visgo. Fino, pequeno e meio murcho, como se ele o tivesse salvado daqueles que eu tirei da decoração original da sala mais cedo. Senti meu coração perder um compasso, mas ignorei. Eu sabia o que teria que fazer.

- Bom, você conhece a tradição... – sorriu travesso.

Sacana.

- Conheço, e você não a está seguindo. – murmurei. Ele tinha chegado um pouco perto demais e eu não gostava de tanta proximidade, gosto do meu espaço, obrigada!

Ele pegou a varinha e, murmurando alguma coisa, suspendeu o visgo até um pouco acima das nossas cabeças.

- Problema resolvido – sorriu e deu mais um passinho.

Veja bem, eu não costumo ficar nervosa perto de garotos. Definitivamente, eu gosto quando eles se aproximam. E sei o que fazer. Mas agora era diferente, como se todos os meus pensamentos racionais tivessem se apagado e eu comecei a pensar em gatinhos.

Gatinhos. Gatinhos. Gatinhos. Gatinhos. Gatinhos. Gatinhos. Gatinhos. Gatinhos. Gatinhos. Gatinhos. Er...

Em várias outra vezes, ele tinha feito exatamente a mesma coisa. Quer dizer, me forçar a ficar embaixo de um visgo com ele. Porque então hoje eu me sentia de uma maneira diferente. Eu só precisava dar um selinho nele como manda a tradição, não estava me casando.

- Cachorro – resmunguei, enquanto dava o meu próprio passinho e ele se mantinha parado, completamente imóvel.

Então eu me aproximei – ignorando que minhas mãos estavam tremendo ligeiramente – e encostei de leve minha boca à dele. Daí ele me agarrou.

Não, ele não me agarrou do tipo me tacou na parede. Ele só... me agarrou. Me abraçou com força e fez com que eu sentisse seu coração batendo rápido, mais ou menos como o meu.

- O que você está fazendo? – falei. O que foi um feito heróico, considerando o estado físico em que eu me encontrava.

- Mostrando para o Papai Noel que realmente mereço o meu pedido.

E aí ele me beijou. Acho que fiquei fragilizada por ele falar no Papai Noel naquele momento tão delicado, porque eu não fiz nada imediatamente. Só fiquei lá, parada. E, quando dei por mim, minhas mãos meio que estavam no cabelo dele enquanto eu retribuía o beijo – e que beijo!

De repente eu me esqueci que a tradição do visgo não quer dizer realmente um beijo, beijo, beijão. Me esqueci que não gosto de beijar no Natal, porque não gosto de que o Papai Noel pense que tenho outro. Ou que, na verdade, nem era Natal. Porque James Potter beijava com a capacidade de me fazer flutuar como nunca, nunca na vida, eu flutuei. E pensar em gatinhos. Eu só conseguia pensar em gatinhos, definitivamente.

Gatinhos. Gatin... Ga... G...

Só que então, apesar dos gatinhos que dançavam na minha mente, eu me lembrei de quem eu era, com quem eu estava, e o que estava fazendo. Porque, ainda que meu coração meio que estivesse flutuando, aquele ali ainda era James Potter. O mesmo James Potter que fazia de tudo para me roubar um beijo e se vangloriar depois.

Então porque, mesmo que eu pensasse nisso, não conseguia realmente me afastar?

- Que diabos... Você pensa... Que está... Fazendo? – ofeguei, quando ele se afastou para buscar oxigênio e eu, sanidade.

- Mostrando ao Papai Noel que eu sou um bom garoto e que mereço o presente que pedi nesse Natal.

Ao longe, as pessoas conversavam. Era bom saber que elas pararam de se agarrar. Mas agora quem estava se agarrando com alguém era eu, e isso não era exatamente bom.

Ou, pior, era.

- E o que você pediu? – perguntei.

- Para me dar você de dia dos namorados no próximo Natal – foi a resposta incoerente dele.

Sempre que eu imaginava no que aconteceria se, em algum dia, beijasse James Potter, me pagava pensando que, com certeza, ele faria algum comentário sarcástico e partiria pra outra. Eu sabia que era verdade, porque era o que ele fazia com qualquer garota que passasse por suas mãos. Porque comigo seria diferente?

Mas o fato dele ter falado no Papai Noel meio que mexeu comigo.

- Ele não vai te ouvir, James – falei – Apesar d'eu querer muito que seja Natal, não é. Papai Noel está agora mesmo num jantar romântico com a Mamãe Noel, comemorando o dia dos namorados.

Céus, era verdade. Não tinha me dado conta disso ainda. Aquele traidor!

- Então porque você não pode passar o dia dos namorados comigo? – perguntou, colocando uma mexa dos meus cabelos para trás.

- Eu não gosto do dia dos namorados, James, você sabe disso.

Poxa, aquela era uma cena estranha. Eu gostava mais quando estávamos brigando, não quando ele me fazia sentir daquele jeito esquisito. Eu não gosto. Não gosto de quando ele me olha como se eu fosse especial. E eu não acredito nisso. Porque, se acreditar, vou ser mais uma da lista dele, vou me apaixonar e vou quebrar a cara.

Não acredito que usei "James" e "me apaixonar" na mesma sentença.

- Eu te mostrei que o dia de hoje pode ser qualquer coisa, nós o transformamos em Natal, juntos – falou – Porque não pode então me deixar tentar?

- Tentar o que? – pisquei.

- Transformar o que você pensa sobre mim... – sorriu – Em Natal.

_Um ano depois_

Era dia dos namorados. De novo. Eu não queria acordar. De novo. Por mais que ameaçassem meu gato, eu não queria levantar. E já não tinham mais meu dever de casa pra ameaçarem destruir, já que eu não estava mais na escola. Agora eu podia tomar meu café a qualquer hora e não podiam me ameaçar ficar sem comida, e ser dona da própria comida me fazia sentir incrivelmente poderosa – assim como falida, considerando que eu gasto metade do meu dinheiro com isso.

Mas era um bom investimento.

- Acorde, dorminhoca – alguém jogou um travesseiro na minha cabeça.

- Não – resmunguei.

- Se apresse – disse James Potter – Temos que sair.

Abri os olhos, apavorada. Não acredito que ele pensou que eu iria sair no dia dos namorados!

- Não vou a lugar nenhum hoje! – respondi mal-humorada.

Para quem nunca tinha querido um namorado, James era exatamente aquele que eu poderia querer. E, curiosamente, ele realmente tinha me feito mudar tudo o que eu sentia por ele. Hoje era Natal puro. E não poderia haver declaração maior de sentimento do que essa.

A não ser, talvez, quando ele disse que eu era seu Ano Novo.

- Claro que você vai – ele se jogou na cama ao meu lado – Temos uma festa para organizar. Esqueceu que dia é hoje?

Sorri. Eu ainda odiava o dia dos namorados. Eu ainda achava opressor, tenso, ridículo e insignificante. E o fato de ter um namorado não mudava isso. Mas mudava tudo o mais, transformava todos os meus dias... em Natal.

- Hoje é Dia de Natal – sorri. E então ele me beijou.

**n/a: **Oi, gente! *-* Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e que comentem. Afinal essa data detestável não poderia passar em branco :D beijos.


End file.
